


A Heart of Stone

by AnimeQueen1917



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeQueen1917/pseuds/AnimeQueen1917
Summary: This is just my story moved from wattpad on to here, so lol if you liked it on wattpad this is the revised edition. P. S. do not expect consistent updates.
Relationships: Sesshomaru x oc





	A Heart of Stone

Be warned all men of power, for her fate is to change the world. Her sons shall conquer the world and her daughters shall rule it. No one shall oppose them and no one shall dethrone them. This is your fate, men of power, the gods have spoken, this fate can not be undone...

I sat bolt up in bed, my body drenched in sweat and fighting for breath as if I had been holding it for to long. I hissed reaching up to rub my eyes as that damn prophecy rang in my head. I hated them. Logically I knew they were just words but they were the words that had been the justification for the massacre of my entire family. Sometimes I could still hear them screaming, still smell the blood that had been everywhere but these nightmares were worse. The nightmares that reminded me that I was at fault for my family's murder, I shook my head with a sigh "its over," I reminded myself "leave it be. Standing up I groaned as I stretched out my stiff muscles, I could see the sun just beginning its rise into the sky "Its a bit early," I mused "but hopefully no one will notice." I dressed as quietly as possible in a plain white kimono with pink edges and quietly made my way toward the main living area. I lived far away from civilization with my three friends, the nearest village was three days ride away from our home which worked out for all of us wince we all had secrets to hide. We had built a manor of sorts as our home with all of us having bedrooms and washrooms with one communal area in the middle of the structure. I silently made my way to the pantry to see what we could make for breakfast. I hummed as I grabbed some left over salted meat from winter, bacon maybe? I knew we had some peach trees that were starting to bloom early, maybe some of the fruit was fresh?

"Good Morning! Your up early" Kazuko called and I jumped a bit as she came in from outside carrying a basket.

"You scared me" I chastised ignoring her 'up early' comment as I made my way to help her.

"Sorry," she giggled as I mock glared at her " but it looks like I saved you some work" I glanced down at her basket to see eggs and peaches.

"They were ripe?" I asked picking up a peach to inspect it

"Not quite but I think their close enough" she said turning away to light the fire. Kazoo Takatsukasa was a beautiful girl with thick pale blonde hair she always kept braided up and hazel eyes that turned to warm honey when she was happy. Under normal circumstances she would be married by now, probably with children, her chalk white skin marred by a happy life. Unfortunately the gods decided against normal for her and instead made her the bastard daughter of the Lord of the North. She was practically a princess but was forced into hiding by a grandmother obsessed with purifying the family line and unfortunately her star shaped birthmark in the middle of her back made her easy to identify. Still she was probably the happiest, most positive person I know with a heart of gold and a soul as pure as snow.

"Do you want to wait a bit before we start cooking? You know those two lazy bums wont be up for another hour or so" I pointed out glancing to the steadily brightening sky She shook her head

"No the smell of the cooking will wake them up and we need to get an early start on the day, especially since Mrs. Piggy had her piglets last night and is feeling cranky" she said coming back to grab a pan and bacon from the pantry. I wrinkled my nose

"She always gets cranky after having piglets" I grumbled as I gathered up the ingredients to make eggs.  
The bacon was almost ready when Hiroko and Ayaka came grumbling into the common area; Hiroko was a fox half demon with bright orange ears that just barely peaked out over her messy red hair and a singular tail to match. Hiroko kept most of her skin covered at all times to hide her scars she had gotten by growing up as a half demon even so bits of her tanned skin peeked out to compliment her dark brown eyes? Ayaka was a tall, stiff sort of person and very disciplined, probably from her priestess background She had been a devoted priestess but when she was caught in a compromising position with a drunk man that had wandered into her room; the high priestess had not given her a chance to defend herself, she was stripped of her status and her hair was cut to just below her ears to symbolize her shame She still kept her peach hair short and her deep blue eyes seemed filled with ice, somehow the four of us met and settled here together where we all lived far away from the outside world. "Good morning!" Kazuko greeted them, Hiroko grunted as she sat down while Ayaka returned her greeting and shot a glare at Hiroko;

"She went through the trouble of cooking us breakfast the least you could do is tell her good morning you ungrateful cretin" Ayaka snapped Sicily as I poured everyone tea and Kazuko served them plates of food. Hiroko glanced up at Ayaka

"Not all of us wake up ready to slaughter terrifying demons kiss ass" she snapped and Kazuko sighed as I chuckled If Ayaka was ice that Hiroko was fire, ignoring their conflicting past these two were born to oppose each other and clashed with each other often "I cant stand being in here with you!" Hiroko shouted abruptly causing the argument to stop "I'm going to check the barrier!"

"Waste your time if you like, we will finally enjoy our breakfast in peace " Ayaka replied coldly

"Like I need your permission" Hiroko snapped before leaving the house.

"Do you have to antagonize her like that?" Kazuko asked gently and Ayaka nodded sagely

"If no one taught her manners than it is my duty to teach them to her, besides checking the barrier will0 take the whole morning and we can handle the animal chores without her scaring them" she said

"That's so mean!" Kazuko shouted, outraged and I nodded

"I suppose there is that" I hummed. It wasn't anything Hiroko did of course, it was her fox demon side, most animals could sense the predator in her and it makes them nervous but excluding her from the chores seemed worse than dealing with nervous chickens.  
An hour later saw Ayaka and I struggling to milk the stupid cow while Kazuko tried to soothe it and keep it still as Hiroko came rushing into the barn. "Guys there has been a breach!" She shouted

"What?" Kazuko asked turning away from the cow who chose that moment to kick out her back legs knocking Ayaka down and taking half the half full bucket of milk with her.

"Really?" Hiroko asked shaking her head "after two years you still don't know how to milk the cow?"

"What do you want?" Ayaka snapped sitting up and picking hay out of her hair.

"Someone got through the barrier" Hiroko said her face pail

"Impossible!" Ayaka snapped as Kazuko asked

"Who?"

"The Lord of the West"

"Who?" I asked leaning past the restless heifer to see Hiroko  
The Lord of the West, or the demon one anyway, didn't look much like a noble anything when Hiroko showed us where he was. His long white hair was matted up in places, caked with blood and dirt, with leaves and twigs stuck in it. His clothes were bloody, dirty, and torn and he was clearly missing an arm although that looked like an old wound. "Is he alright?" Kazuko asked worriedly from her place behind Ayaka

"Who cares if he's alright?!" Hiroko snapped and I knelt down to get a better look at him.

"I cant tell, it will be easier to tell once we wash him off" I said

"What!?" Hiroko snapped "Chihiro we have talked about your death wish"

"I'm with Hiroko on this, I don't think this is a good idea" Ayaka said.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" I asked her

"Do? We don't do anything, we leave him here and we run as fast as we can as far as we can" Hiroko said her tail puffed out in agitation

"I've never known you to run away from anything or anyone" I stated

"I don't," Hiroko snapped her tail swishing behind her "but an injured, probably pissed off, daiyokai? Hell yeah I'll run, that's just common sense." I rolled my eyes at her

"We cant just leave him here" Kazuko protested and I could see Ayaka was on the fence about I, I shrugged

"I don't care what we do with him one way or the other but we should probably decide before he wakes up" I pointed out and Hiroko turned to Ayaka

"Ayaka your not a priestess anymore you don't have any obligation to take him in" she said

"Hiroko!" I snapped, there were just some lines you didn't cross, Ayaka flinched and her eyes filled with tears for a brief moment before her posture stiffened and she turned her icy glare on Hiroko

"I think we can put him in the cave a little to the west of here, its dry and there is a natural hot spring there" she said and Kazuko squealed and I shrugged

"Help me carry him there."  
The way to the cave wasn't long but none of us were feeling particularly chatty; I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the time before the barrier had been built, shortly after we had all joined together. Ayaka and Hiroko had been on the run from demons, Kazuko and I had been on the run from assassins; we had decided to build the barrier with Ayaka's Milo powers to deter both demons and assassins and we have been settled here ever since. "The cave is just up there" Ayaka pointed out and we adjusted our hold on the demon lord so we could carry him uphill. The cave wasn't large, just two chambers, the main one we were in, where we placed the demon lord down and a chamber further down that led to the hot spring.

"Lets see," Kazuko hummed "he is going to need bandages, clothes, and a nice bath"

"Lets save the bath for after he wakes up" Ayaka said nervously.

"Ok, in that case were going to need some wet cloths to clean him up a bit, Kazuko do you think you could stitch up his clothes?" I asked and Kazuko kneeled down

"Yes I think so, it just looks like minor rips" she said.

"Good, you can fix up his clothes, Ayaka can get the bandages, and maybe Hiroko can go to town to get him some clothes?" We all turned to Hiroko who had been silent through the whole exchange.

"No way in Hell am I leaving you dummies alone with him" she snapped

"So you want us to make a three day journey that you could make in a few hours?" I asked pointedly and she glared at me

"I'm a half breed don't make it sound so easy when it isn't!" Hiroko snapped.

"Please Hiroko find it in your heart to be useful for once, we are wasting daylight and there are still chores to be done" Ayaka said glaring at Hiroko who narrowed her eyes at us

"Fine, y'all have a death wish, I get it I only hope I have the opportunity to tell y'all I told you so" she huffed turning and storming out of the cave. I shook my head at her before turning to Kazuko

"Will you hold him up so I can take his clothes off?" I asked her

"Take his clothes off!?" Ayaka squeaked

"Ok" Kazuko said cheerfully with a slight blush on her face

"Wait, wait! Why are we taking his clothes off!?" Ayaka squeaked her face turning tomato red as she spun around so that her back was facing us.

"Kazuko cant fix his clothes while he is wearing them" I pointed out

"Bedding!" She squeaked racing for the cave entrance "he needs bedding! I'll get bedding to cover him first!" I laughed motioning for Kazuko to go with her.


End file.
